A Whole New World
by Hannah Clearwater
Summary: Luna Fowler is a pretty average girl from Forks, but what happens when she takes on an exchange program with La Push High school.


**Wednesday September 7th 2010 **

"Luna!" A familiar voice calls from behind me, I stuff my jacket into my locker and close it gently, turning to face my best friend, Arabella.

"Hey Bells, how was your summer?" I grin at her. Today was our first day back at school, our sophomore year in Forks high school. "I can't believe you abandoned me for Italy." She pokes her tongue out at me playfully.

"It was amazing, I have so many photos to show you!" She squeals, Arabella is a very excitable person, kind of like a puppy. "And I may of met a guy." She winks at me before looping her arm in mine and walking towards home room for registration.

"Oh, I thought you just abandoned me for Italy, but a guy too." I jab her in the ribs gently.

"He was on vacation too," She smiles just thinking about him. His name is Caleb and he's from California and he is amazing and he has amazing hair and oh my god the muscles and oh my god he has a six pack and oh he's a junior..." She rambles on as we walk to home room and I'm not being horrible but I tune out. Of course my best friend has all the luck with the boys, the male species doesn't even look in my direction. "Luna, did you hear me?" She's looking at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sorry, I tuned out." I wink at her. "You know how I feel about guys."

She sighs dramatically. "Luna, you are not invisible! The guys in Forks have known us since we were in diapers and saw us go through puberty, they find it awkward." She smiles at me sweetly. "You just have to get out there more and you'll find the right one, like I have." She laughs loudly as we walk into class and find some tables to sit at.

"You found Mr. Right in Italy?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yeah, I think he's the one." She sigh dreamily.

I laugh at all her dramatics, as she scowls at me. "I'm happy for you Bells." She smiles at me and turns toward the front of the class as Mr. Glenn walks through the door.

"Good to see you all," He smiles warmly at us. "I hope you all had a good summer vacation and are ready to learn something new this year." A few groans and mumblings come from around the room. "I'll take that as a 'yes, we can't wait'" He laughs gently. "We have some exciting opportunities this year and I'm hoping lots of you will take them head on."

Arabella turns and looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and mouths 'what the fuck' to me and I shrug. What new exciting opportunities, I don't recall the sophomores doing anything remotely interesting last year unless you class the trpi to the tide pools in La Push exciting.

"You're all looking a little taken aback." Mr. Glenn says turning my attention back to him. "This is brand new. you'll be the first to test it out. We're doing an exchange program this year, with La Push High. One semester there and one semester here and so forth. it's an exciting opportunity to meet new people and learn about a new culture. The sign up sheet will be hung on the main notice board until the end of the day, I know you don't have long to think about it but if you do sign up you'll be starting there as soon as Monday."

Arabella turns to me again but this times she's grinning like the Chesire cat. 'Do it." She mouths.

'No.' I scowl.

"End of the day people." Mr. Glenn calls before dismissing us to our first class.

"Why not?" Arabella asks raising her eyebrows at me.

"Why should I?" I ask, to be honest it's what I've been asking myself since she said about it.

"Meeting new people." She grins, looping her arm through mine again and walking towards Biology. "What was I saying earlier? The man of your dreams could be in La Push."

"I highly doubt that." I chuckle. "If the guys in Forks don't notice me, why are the guys twenty minutes down the road going too?"

"Oh Luna, have a little faith." Easy for her to say with her long red hair and her emerald green eyes and her amazing figure. Any guy would notice her, compared to her I'm pretty average. "It'll be fun, I'll do it with you."

"Fine, if you'll give it a rest. We'll do it." I mumble and she squeezes my arm gently

"It's going to be so much fun!" She squeals.

'


End file.
